Harry Potter Starheart
by Allen89
Summary: Lily is saved from certain death by a powerful mystical artifact, which grants her eternal you and unimaginable power. What changes will this have on the story of Harry Potter?


_**Prologue**_

Lily Evans hurried away as she heard Snapes words. She didn't pay attention to where she was going; she just ran. Hot tears streamed down her face. How could he have said that to her? He knew how insulting the term Mudblood was to Muggle-borns.

Lily slowly stopped running and looked around her. Where was she? The ground was covered in pine needles and leaves, skeletal trees. There bare leafless branches reaching for the sunlight barely visible above the trees, and she could hear strange growling sounds from deeper in the woods. A chill went down her spine as she realized where she was. _I'm in the forbidden forest._ _I'm not supposed to be here,_ she thought. No sooner had this thought occurred to her, than something grabbed her, lifted her off the ground, and carried her into the trees.

Lily tried to scream, but a segmented leg coiled around her mouth muffling her cry. Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground, landing with a bone-jarring thud. She rolled over, and looked around her eyes growing wide.

There were at least fifty spiders surrounding her, but these weren't normal spiders, oh know. These spiders were the size of small cars. They clicked there pincers excitedly. Dozens of beady black eyes stared at her hungrily.

_Acramantula's,_ Lily thought, _curse you Hagrid. These things are too dangerous_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when one of the spiders spoke. Its voice was a quiet hiss, and its pincers clicked as it talked. "What are you doing in our forest human?"

Lily gulped. "I got lost," she said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to come in here."

"Nevertheless," the voice hissed, "You are here, and it has been so long since we have tasted fresh meat."

Lily tried to move away, but two spider legs grabbed her holding her down. "You shall not escape," another spider whispered. "We are hungry." She felt needle sharp fangs sink into the meet of her leg, and she cried out in pain. She struggled to crawl away, but more fangs sank into her flesh, and she was lifted into the air. _These things are going to eat me alive,_ she thought horrified.

Suddenly, a glowing light dropped from the sky. It crashed onto a group of spiders, crushing them flat. The spiders holding Lily turned to see what had killed there brethren.

The object appeared to be a large green crystal, glowing with a dazzling green light. The spiders shrank away from the light. They turned, still carrying Lily, and tried to escape, but a tongue of green flame erupted from the crystal, and incinerated them. Lily fell to the ground and rolled over. She felt sluggish. She knew that the spider's venom was working its way into her system. With difficulty, Lily raised her head and looked around her.

Spiders were hurrying away into the forest. The glowing green crystal was still unleashing green fire, managing to kill four more spiders before the rest fled. Lily smiled faintly, and allowed her head to fall back to the ground.

"I have rescued you," a voice said.

Lily looked around in confusion. _Who said that?_

"You have been badly wounded," the voice continued, "but fear not, I can help you." There was a slight hesitation, "for a price."

Lily struggled to speak. It felt like her mouth had been stuffed with cotton. Finally, she managed to ask her question. "What price, and what are you?"

The crystal sat for several moments, just glowing. "We'll need to talk about this." Lily suddenly found herself somewhere else.

XXX

Lily looked around slowly. She was in a room with large, comfortable looking, leather chairs. In one of these chairs sat a woman with long flowing golden hair, porcelain skin, and bright glowing green eyes.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, "And where are we?"

The woman smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "I am the star heart."

Lily looked confused. "What is the Starheart?"

"I am pure mystical energy that has grown in the heart of a star for centuries. All of this," she gestured at the room with a small delicate hand, is taking place in your mind."

Lily's head was spinning. "So I'm still poisoned by the spiders?"

"Yes, I brought you here so you could make a decision."

"What sort of decision?"

"I can heal you, but it requires me to merge with you."

Lily looked at the strange woman. "All of this is hard to believe," she said finally. "You claim that you are living mystical energy, but you haven't explained why you are here, and what do you mean merge?"

"We don't have time for explanations," Starheart snapped. "You will die if I don't heal you."

"Cliff notes version," Lily snapped back, "I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what I'm agreeing to."

The Starheart sighed in exasperation. _Humans are such stubborn creatures,_ it thought. "There are more worlds than yours, a multitude of earths as a mater0of-fact. These worlds are separated by the thinnest of barriers." The Starheart stopped to see if Lily was following her. Lily nodded, so the Starheart continued.

In my world reality was altered drastically. In order to survive, I had to leave my world and fine a new one. That is how I came to be here."

"What do you mean merge with me?"

Starheart grimaced. "I will enter your body, and become part of you."

Lily was quiet for a bit. "You said there was a price," She said finally. "What is that price?"

"You won't be able to use magic like you have in the past. When I merge with you; I'll absorb your magical core."

"So I won't have magic anymore," Lily asked horrified. She loved being a witch.

"Not as such," the Starheart responded, "Allow me to explain."

"Magic is the manipulation of mystical energies through incantation. If you merge with me, you will be able to manipulate mystical energies through will alone."

"What will I be able to do?"

The Starheart smiled, "Anything you can imagine, but to name a few things; you'll be able to fly, create energy constructs, manipulate reality, and transmute matter to name a few things."

Lily looked at the Starheart suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"My power is ineffective against wood, but I can make you invulnerable to everything else including aging."

"So I can't focus your power through a wand? How will I hide that?"

"We can figure that out later," the Starheart said impatiently," You need healing now. Do you agree?"

Lily hesitated, before nodding.

She was surrounded by emerald green light.

XXX

Lily awoke, and looked around slowly. Her vision was sharper than it had ever been. She could see every infinitecimal crack in the bark of the trees. She slowly ose to her feet. She felt sgrong, and alive, like she could take on the whole world and make it cry for its mother. She smiled. This was going to be good."

As she stood there, Lily realized that she needed no instruction on how to use her new powers. Concentrating, she was surrounded by a firery green aura. She rose into the air, and flew off, heading back to Hogwarts.

Although they didn't know it yet, the wizarding world as it was would be changed forever. The wizards would fall, and the Starborn would rise to take their place, bringing the magical community into a golden age of piece and prosperity.

A/N

Please excuse any mistakes in spelling, I'm blind.

This story is dedicated to Dragons_twilight1992. Thank you for everything you've done. You're the best.


End file.
